Princess Tea Party
by ashangel101010
Summary: Marceline figures out a way to make Simon happy when he is having a bad day.


Princess Tea Party

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Remember You by Marceline and Ice King

Marceline doesn't like "tea" because it tastes like boiled water and crushed nuts, which is how tea tastes when made by Simon. Well, there is another reason that Marceline doesn't like tea. Anytime Simon makes tea it usually is a sign that he is having one of his bad days. On bad days, Simon tends to forget who he is, where he is, and more importantly, he forgets about Marceline. It isn't that severe like he thinks Marceline is a stranger, but he doesn't remember her name at all. Daddy was like that too, but he forgot all about her instead of her name. Marceline tightens her hold on her cracked and duct-taped mug. She hates thinking about Daddy because Daddy was supposed to protect her like all loving Daddies should, but he didn't and she wandered in the wreckage of the world. She wandered and looked for her Daddy. Eventually, she followed her Daddy's example and gave up on finding him. She found no one in the city (she cannot remember the name like her mother's name) and began to cry. No one would come to aid a crying little girl, not since the Great Mushroom War. Time was even more lost to the little girl, until she felt a cold finger brush away her tears. It was a blue man with white hair and bushy white beard like a jolly man. Yet, he looked sad like her. He went to the trashed toy store and got her a toy that became her friend, she named him Hambo. She learned his name is Simon and has been with him ever since.

"Please give me your teacup….who are you again?" At least he still has his manners this time, but she frowns still. Marceline hands her "teacup" to Simon. Marceline is sitting on a plastic, pink chair, while Hambo is sitting right across from the small, rotted table. Hambo's chair has a few books on it so Hambo can be propped up for Marceline to see him. Simon did that before brewing the tea.

"I'm…a princess." She used to say her name "Marceline" over and over again until Simon can regain his mind. But it never made Simon come back to her any quicker. He always looked so bewildered and sad when she tries to remind him of her name. On his last bad day, he smiled. Marceline was going through her usual "My name is Marceline" routine to him and he begun to mutter about his princess, and then he smiled. Simon cannot be snapped out of his memory loss, but he can still feel. Marceline wants him to smile like he did when he gave Hambo to her. When an adult smiles, it means that they're happy. And if they're happy, then they won't leave like Daddy did with her.

"Oh, what kind of princess are you, Princess?" Marceline cannot see Simon's face because he has his back turned to her while waiting for the kettle to whistle. Yet, his shoulders aren't slouching anymore and his voice sounds almost chipper. Marceline's frown turns into a thin, confused line. She is not sure if she is satisfied with lying to Simon, the only other person that cares about her. He seems happier now.

"I'm a….Vampire Princess!" Marceline remembers a long time ago that her mother was called a vampire by Daddy. Daddy was amused, but he still left. The tea kettle whistles so high that Marceline covers her pointed ears with hands to block out the noise. The noise stops and Marceline can hear the tea tinkling while going in her mug. Marceline giggles, the tea sounds like it is peeing. Simon comes over to small table and places Marceline's mug in front of her. Simon takes a seat between Marceline and Hambo. He doesn't need a chair because he is big. He is big enough that when he sits that his legs are like skinny mountains above the table. Simon still has the tea kettle in his blue hands.

"As the Vampire Princess, I propose a toast to you, Simon." Marceline lifts up her mug. Simon stares at the cup like grubbing his mind on what to do next. But Marceline has a feeling he is confused because she said his name, and normally he doesn't respond to his name on a bad day.

"You're supposed to lift your kettle and hit my cup with it, but gently! And then we drink our tea." Simon does this and Marceline hears a light creak coming from her mug. She can feel some of the hot tea leak onto her hand. It hurts but Simon is smiling while drinking his tea from the kettle's spout, so the pain is worth his happiness. The tea so bad this time, especially when Simon smiles.


End file.
